The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- ---- Scene I: Shanghai A mailman arrives in the docks in Shanghai and holds up a box with a picture of a Chinese arch on it. He drops it off and leaves. As soon as he's gone, a laser cuts through the box in the shape of a penguin- Skipper. He exits, twirls the laser pointer and turns on a Bluetooth headset. Skipper: Skipper's log. Unbeknownst to my men, I have arrived in Shanghai on a super secret solo mission. Skipper leaps in the air, spins, bounces of a wall and lands behind a crate. Skipper: It's nice. (lifts his flipper) A little humid... He jumps up, swings from a lantern and lands on a big crate. Skipper: Intelligent sources put a shipment of weapon-ized soup dumplings on this dock. (kicks the crate open and jumps in front of it) The dim sum of all fears... Skipper slowly waddles towards the box, looking around suspiciously. Hans pops up from inside. Hans: There is no dim sum, dumdum! Skipper: (jumps back) Hans! Hans: Skipper, my old frienemy. Skipper: But you were in-- Hans: You think Hoboken can hold Hans the Puffin?! Skipper: Well, I... hoped. So this was-- Hans interrupts and intends to fight... Hans: A trap! Let's say we settle this with... mackerel! Hans takes out a fish from his back and points it at Skipper. Skipper: Let's not! Skipper takes out the laser pointer and slices Hans' mackerel's head off like a lightsaber. Hans watches sadly as its head slides off. Hans: What was that?! We always fish fight! You could put an eye out with that thing! Skipper: We were in a rut. I don't wanna be the rub of you, Hans. Hans: You hurt with your words, Skipper, so I will hurt with my feet! Hans slides and kicks Skipper, causing him to fall and drop the laser, which slices part of the arch. Skipper picks it up and jumps back. Skipper: Aha! He lifts the pointer in the air, accidentally slicing the arch again, and this time, it falls apart on top of him. Skipper crawls out from under the debris as Hans walks up to him, laser in his wing. Hans: You're right, Skipper, old chum. This does beat the fish! Skipper: Now, Hans, take it easy... Skipper jumps out of the way as Hans attacks blindly, and swings off a fire escape, lands on a sign, runs on a wall and hangs on a lantern. Chinese My Car Guy: Wǒ de jū!! (translation: "My Car!") Hans slices the lantern string and Skipper swings over to him, kicking the laser pointer off his wing and catches it. He slingshots himself over to the dock and activates the laser. Hans slowly walks up to him, smiling. Skipper: Why the puzzling half-smile that suggests you know something that I do not? Hans: How do you really think I got out of Hoboken, Skipper? Skipper: Work release program? Hans: I had help from someone you know! Skipper: Wha--? Skipper falls back as a giant dome erupts from underneath the dock. He frowns as a hatch opens, releasing smoke while laughter echoes from inside and amidst the smoke and shadows reveals none other than Dr. Blowhole! Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gyu-in! Skipper: Blowhole?! Dr. Blowhole: Was that an entrance or what? Not that you'll remember it, thanks to my, (presses a button) Deep Voice: Mind Jacker. The Mind Jacker, creepily shaped like a clown's head, emerges from inside the control panel on Blowhole's Segway and fires a beam at Skipper's head, sucking up his memories. Skipper grows obtuse as his memories are taken from him and stuffed in a balloon-shaped containment unit in the Mind Jacker. Dr. Blowhole: And now, you will forget everything. Most importantly, Skipper, dizzy, falls off the dock and into the water. Dr. Blowhole: How to swim! Blowhole laughs as Skipper slowly falls into the waters below. Scene II: The Zoo/Chimpanzee Habitat Alice is walking around with a schoolgroup following her past the chimpanzee habitat. Alice: Chimpanzees. If they show their teeth, that's not a smile, it means they wanna eat you. One boy stops over and stares at the two chimpanzees. In response, Phil and Mason grin at the boy. The boy screams and flees, believing Alice's lie. As soon as he leaves, the two take out a chess board and a wooden sculpture of a chimp. Mason plays chess with Phil using his feet as he begins carving the sculpture. Mason: Honestly. How that woman stays employed is a mystery worthy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Scene III: The Zoo/Reptile House Alice and the schoolkids are standing in front of an empty habitat. Kid: (groans) Why are we here? Alice: Because your teachers have nervous breakdowns if they don't get away from you once in a while. They leave as the chameleons reappear inside the previously empty habitat. Two are seated on a rock as nine are hanging from a branch. The two chameleons quickly snap at the others with their tongues, playing an awkward version of tic-tac-toe. The winning chameleon pushes the loser off the rock. Scene IV: The Zoo/Otter Habitat + Penguin Habitat Alice and the schoolkids move up to Marlene's Habitat. Marlene: '(stretches) Last move of the day. Gotta make it count. ''Clock Tower Rings, and the bus arrives. 'Alice: '''Bus time! Let's move it! ''Just as the group leaves, Marlene does her trick. 'Marlene: '''Hey, I practiced that you know. A little appreciation goes ov- huh? ''The fish bowl at the Penguin Habitat shakes. '''Alice: '''Come on, come on, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. '''Marlene: '''Oh my gosh-(jumps on top of Alice's head) '''Alice:(her eyes are covered by Marlene) Gaah! What are you doing?! The kids graciously take pictures of the scene. Marlene: 'You don't see anything- ''Penguin Habitat explodes. Marlene goes away. 'Kid: '''I'm totally puttin' that on the internet. Scene V: Penguin HQ '''Marlene: '''Guys! ''The penguins are seen cleaning the mess from the explosion earlier. '''Marlene: You soooooo owe me. Kowalski: '''Thank you for taking in Alice for us. It- seems my new experimental power cell uh- '''Marlene: (slyly) Blew up all of your other experiments? Kowalski: 'That was merely a discharge of access energy during assembly. (pulls up power cell) I assure you the power cell itself is still intact. '''Marlene: '''Oh I know Skipper is gonna be- Hey, where is he? '''Rico: '''Aoh. ''Rico acts as if he's sleeping. 'Marlene: '(goes over to Skipper's bed to pull up the covers)Since when does Skipper take naps? In the sheet there was actually a fake modelled penguin inside. 'Rico: '''Skipper!!! '''Kowalski: '''Yeah, uh, we meant to tell you, but we... know how you get. ''Rico sucks his flipper scared on his bed. '''Kowalski: '''Yeah, right back. '''Private: '''He's off on a top secret mission! '''Kowalski: *cough* Zip it, Private *cough. Marlene: 'Okay, I get it. So it's all, need to know, and tippy top secret, and if you told me, you'd have to (''imitates fake coughing) me... 'Kowalski: '''Correct, correct, and you know it, lady. '''Private: '''Because we don't even know where he-(cuts off by Kowalski almost hitting him) '''Marlene: '''Really? But, aren't you guys, like, I dunno a team? '''Rico: '''Uh huh. (still sucking his flipper) '''Kowalski: '''But on the rarest of occasions there are missions that require Skipper to go solo. '''Private:'And when he goes to the potty. '''Kowalski: (pulls out Skipper's alias profile) He adopts one of his many undercover identities Private: 'Except when it's the potty. Oof-(Kowalski ''really ''hit him this time) '''Kowalski: '''And then he just- vanishes! To parts unknown. Diversion unknown. To do... (''gets close to Marlene's face) UNKNOWN. 'Marlene: '(pushes Kowalski's beak) It's just no matter how much I think I know about you guys have even scratched the even service. Okay. So he just takes off. Right, doesn't he tell you where he's going, or what he's doing, and you aren't worried? 'Kowalski: '''There are few constance in this crazy world of ours, Marlene. But there is one certainty that we can always rely on... (''scene changes to an island) Skipper can take care of himself. Scene VI: Island(possibly Madagascar) After Kowalski said his line, it shows Skipper being washed up to the shores. He looks around. '''Skipper: Where am I? (looks at himself) Who am I? Scene VII: Underwater/Dr. Blowhole's base Dr. Blowhole: 'Ha ha ha ha Haaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha! How I have longed for this day. To see my arch-foe ''totally poed. I mean, did you see how he crumbled like- uh, like- (to one of his lobster henchmen) Red one, what's something that crumples? '''Crab 1: '''Uhh, used paper. '''Dr. Blowhole: (annoyed) Of course used paper. I was looking for something more... violent. Crab 1: '''The sport section, maybe? '''Dr. Blowhole: (frustrated'') Ugh. Let's just say there was much crumpling. Thanks to my-(presses button)'' Mind Jacker: 'MIND JACKER. ''Dr. Blowhole pushes the Mind Jacker back in. He then presses a button. '''Skipper's mind: '''Kowalski, options! You're always chasing rainbows, Private! Ringtail! Smile and wave, boys. Trust me, Manfredi. What could go wrong? '''Dr. Blowhole: '''Skipper's thoughts. Pen-gyu-win secrets. All mine. '''Crab 2: '''The penguins have an anti-matter fusion reactor core. Let's see. One meter east of their command center. '''Crab 3: Gotcha. Crab 2: '''They got a variety of truety defense systems in play. And... wow. Kowalski keeps his truth serum in a hot sauce bottle. '''Dr. Blowhole: '''Kowalski. You sly dog. '''Crab 2: '''Oh wait, I'm getting more details about the network of underground tunnel connections. '''Dr. Blowhole: '''Soon I will have all the data I need to plan my assault on the pen-gyu-win HQ. And there will be no Skipper to stop me. '''Hans: Excuse me!(holding his iPod) Dr. Blowhole: What? Hans: Dr. Mammal-fish, do you have the Wi-Fi in this place? Dr. Blowhole: (trying to keep his patience) I'm scheming here! Hans: I've been locked up in Hoboken a long time, I want to check my email! Dr. Blowhole: 'Eeergh! ''Dr. Blowhole readies up the Mind Jacker. Scene VIII: Lemur Habitat, Night Time King Julien plays Thump Thump on his music player. '''Julien: Everybody get up and jump to the beat goes Thump Thump Thump. This is how we do it now with a Thump Thump Thump. (scatting) Mort: Ohhh, the king is in his own little world. (looks at Julien's feet as Mort's eyes widen'') But the feet are in my little world... '' Eventually the battery dies and Mort is seen clinging to Julien's feet(as usual). Mort: 'Hello! Welcome back- oooooh! (flung by Julien's kick) '''Julien: '''Maurice! This music box has lost its sound! ''Julien hands Maurice the music player. '''Maurice: Dead battery. Maurice hands Julien back the music player. '' '''Julien:' But batteries cannot die! My boomy box batteries never died! Maurice: Yeah well I kinda replace them while your sleeping. Julien: 'Eh no! ''Julien hands the music player to Maurice and runs to his boom box. He flips it over and takes off the back while pointing out the four batteries. '''Julien: Billy, Bobby, Bernie, and Betty are still there! Maurice: Thats there, uh, grandchildren! Julien snatches the music player rom Maurice and takes the orange battery from the front. Julien: Oh, but what about this one. The battery that has failed me! I shall name him Baxter. Baxter, you are a traitor! Dony you know who I am?! Maurice: '''Your majesty, I recomend recycling at dawn. '''Julien: Yes recylcing at dawn. A most fitting fate. Mort, come here and guard the prisnoer. Mort scampers over and grabs the battery. Mort: Ok! My special foot time was ruined by you, Dead Baxter. Category:Transcripts